


Earth Bound

by AllegoricalMayham



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Allegory, F/M, Historical, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Silver Millennium Era, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoricalMayham/pseuds/AllegoricalMayham
Summary: A curious goddess wanders down from the heavens and crosses the path of a hesitant Prince. After missing a chance of returning home, Serenity must cope with life on Terra long enough to keep her otherworldly nature a secret or build her own funeral pyre.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Sunrise

Earth Bound

By

allegoricalmayham

Chapter I

Sunrise

It was a strange sensation between her feet. The foreign green blades danced around her toes as she dug them into the ground and wet dew responded by seeping onto her skin. Her catlike smile had widened in wonder at the small experience.

The moon didn't have this soft carpet, but the earth was blanketed in it. Lifting a foot, she cautiously took a step forward, then another, and suddenly she bolted.

Feeling the grass at her feet, the wind through her tied hair, and the morning mist on her face as she ran through the meadow were all little thrills that she savored.

What would her guards say to her if they knew she were on Terra land, running around a field like a spirited child?

Probably a lot, she reckoned.

She fell down onto the grass with a giggle and looked up at the milky sky that would break into blue as the sun rose higher. Could she sneak away long enough to see it?

Probably not, she sighed.

She had to get back before moonrise, before anyone noticed her absence. She could picture the look on her advisor's face if she discovered her ward had scampered off.

She picked herself up from the grass, "These stains would be hard to explain away later", she thought as she fingered the iridescent gossamer dress.

"You there!" a booming voice from behind her had called. "You're not allowed to be here, these are private grounds!"

She whipped her head around to locate the voice's owner. She made out a tall figure standing several yards away just outside the tree line. He had long white hair and to her, a muscular build, and a very stern face.

The man seemed to take in her peculiar appearance. She looked around for a way to escape, the stranger seemed to pick up on her intent and approached carefully.

"You will come with me, I'll escort you off the grounds." He reached his hand out to take hers, but she took another cautionary step back.

"I was just leaving." She answered.

The man looked at her with even more attentiveness.

"Where are you from? I've never heard an accen-"

"Kunzite! I told you to wait for me!"

Another man emerged from the tree line, the man in front of her-Kunizite, dropped his hand to look at his friend.

This distraction was all she needed to get away. She picked up her dress and ran as swiftly as her feet could carry her. She made it to the edge of meadow before she registered the heavy foot falls behind her. A hand reached out and grabbed at her fragile dress, then another at her wrist. Her uncertainty with the terrain was finally her undoing as she tripped on a tree root.

She fell forward, but the stranger behind her had the sense to catch her mid-fall so she landed softly on the forest floor.

"Woah! Hold still, we're not going to harm you." A honeyed male voice cooed down at her.

She looked down at where her dress ripped, and then frantically around her for another way to escape.

"Oh, no you don't. " the man said, and she looked up at him to take in his appearance.

"You're like a frightened doe, your intention to escape is pretty apparent." He held out his hand to pull her up.

He was the same build of the previous white-haired man, his oval face was handsome and his unruly short brown hair hung around his blue eyes. They were an odd blue, she's used to the bright cerulean color that run through her people, not this dark shade. He was also quite tan, her people were very fair as a rule, she had not the lifetime opportunity to bask in the sun's delicious warmth.

The man seemed equally inquisitive as she felt his eyes on her platinum hair, her torn dress, and again along her exposed alabaster skin. She realized that she was the foreign entity here, her appearance would strike a Terra, they would not understand her otherworldliness only that she was not one of them.

"I've never seen you before." He tried again, dropping his hand as he realized she wouldn't take it. "Are you one of the court's daughters?"

She shook her head "no" and remained looking up from the ground.

The man seemed to be uneasy with this arrangement, so he squatted down so they could be eye level and flashed her a beautiful smile. Were Terra males always this beautiful?

"Are you lost?"

She nodded her head, 'yes'.

"Can you speak?"

She began to nod but he continued, "If so, I'd like to hear it."

"Yes." She stated simply.

"Well miss, it'll be about less than five minutes before my valet finds us and demands you to be seized for questioning and undue scrutiny." The man said with a false sense of severity.

"How about you tell me who you are, and where you came from?"

Think of a lie. she thought. Think of one quick. But none came.

The man took mercy on her, "I'm Endymion, I won't burden you with titles. And this is my land." He gestured around them. To her, he seemed very genuine, but Luna would always yell at her for being too naïve.

"Serenity." She told him so quietly that he didn't make a response that he heard it, so she tried again with more firmness "My name is Serenity."

"Now we're making progress, it's lovely to meet you, Serenity." He picked up her hand and brought the back of it to his lips for a chivalrous greeting.

"What brings you to my meadows this misty morning?"

But Serenity had not listened, she was taking in the events of the last ten minutes. Here she was sitting on the floor of a forest on Terra in a torn Lunarian gown, speaking to a Terran man who was casually squatting on the ground with her.

"I have to get home!" her near shout and scramble to get up had startled Endymion that he gracelessly fell back and landed properly in the dirt with an 'oof'.

"Easy there!" Endymion got back up and took a hold of her by the forearm. "Did I say a doe, you're more like a spooked horse." He steadied her from tripping again.

"We'll get you home, but first let us get out of these woods."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The man named Kunzite was waiting for them outside the tree line. Endymion guided them toward the other man with the look of someone who triumphantly caught a stray kitten.

"Are you harmed, sir?" Kunzite asked, and eyed Serenity suspiciously.

"We're just fine, the lady took a fall and ripped her fine dress and seems to be lost. Let's get back to the horses, we can take her back to the chateau and get this all sorted."

Endymion turned toward her, "It's only a short distance, about a three mile ride."

"I have to get home." Serenity repeated.

"First, who are you? What are you doing on these lands? How did you get here-" Kunzite fired off as he approached her, but Endymion held up his hand to silence the man.

"Enough Kunzite, she's as timid as a rabbit and will hamper off at the site of danger." Endymion laughed.

Serenity quirked her head, she was wary of these strangers but if there was one thing that would always trump her wariness, it was curiosity. And her guards and advisors loathed when she got that inquisitive gleam in her eye.

"Rabbit?" she inquired, "Horse? And before you called me a 'doe'?" she paused on each animal as if saying the term for the first time.

The men stared at her, waiting for her to finish her inquiry.

"Yes?" Kunzite implored when she said nothing immediately.

"What are those?" She asked.

Endymion and Kunzite stared at the young woman before them, and the turned their eyes toward each other.

"How hard did she fall? Did she land on her head?" Kunzite inquired.

"I'm sorry, did I say something strange?" Serenity asked, her tone now true to her normal self.

It also appeared that her stronger speech made her differing accent even more apparent.

"Where did you say you were from again?" asked Kunzite.

"I didn't. What are they? Are they some form of beast?" Serenity asked again.

Endymion stifled a laugh. "Yes, you could say that. You seem like a well-bred Lady, so I can understand you not knowing what a doe, or a rabbit is, but horses? Surely your family has let you ride a horse?"

"My family doesn't keep...horses." she replied.

"Well then m'lady, today is your lucky day." Endymion said as he escorted her out of the glen.

Serenity heard them before she saw them, when they finally came into view her eyes widened. Two beautiful Andalusian mares, both black and excited to see their riders return. Their manes gave off a pleasant sheen in morning sun that was peeking out of the clouds.

"Oh my!" Serenity exclaimed, her eyes wide and mouth alight in a wide smile. "They're beautiful!" She ran ahead of them and stopped just short so she could get a better look.

"Well, they are impressive horses- but nothing to really write home about." said Kunzite.

Endymion walked to his mare, but his eyes followed the younger woman as she beheld the two beasts in front of them. Taking in every subtle change in her face and exclamation, and marveling that this woman wasn't telling tales- she had honestly never seen a horse before.

"Will they bite? What are their names?" Serenity fired off.

"Kunzite's horse does, my horse is this one," he pointed the one on the right, "And her name is Seneca, she's very even tempered." Endymion explained as he patted his horse with affection.

"And the other?" Serenity asked, inching slightly closer.

"Her name is Tula, and she's too stubborn for her own good." Kunzite responded with veiled affection, he mounted his horse with practiced ease.

"Shall we get going, or are we going to answer your questions all day?"

"Easy." Endymion said, Kunzite had a feeling that he wasn't just talking to the horse.

"Wait, I'm going to ride her?" Serenity exclaimed, suddenly anxious.

Endymion laughed, "We'll ride together, don't worry. You're in good hands."

After some coaxing, trial and error, they managed to get Serenity on the horse safely, with Endymion holding her from behind. Serenity was very skittish at the situation and would jump at sudden movements. But overall, for her first time riding atop a horse, the men thought she did as well as she could have.

They arrived at a large estate entrance, with a beautiful chateau at the end of a lengthy road.

Serenity took in the architecture like a fine wine, marveling at the simple features and inviting Terra colors. It was charming in a way the marble, cold halls in her palatial home could never achieve. Sure the size wasn't impressive, you could fit seven of these 'chateaus' into the halls she called home.

"And this is my summer chateau, I spend my summer months here as a retreat." Endymion explained, as if accustomed to saying the sentence.

"I shall call for Zoicite? He may have a better idea of who the girl belongs to." Kunzite said as he trotted ahead of them.

"Belong to?" Serenity asked, not liking the phrase.

"Your family." Endymion clarified. "Actually, if you'll tell us your family name we can get you home all the sooner." It seemed as he finished his sentence, the less confidence he had in saying it. A few moments later they were in front of the manor, several servants rushing out to attend to them.

"Oh, I can get home on my own." Serenity said, as she was helped down from Seneca.

Endymion gave her an incredulous look. "How did you wind up so far from the village? It must have taken you a good hour hike just to get to that glen?"

"I don't come from the village." Serenity stated before observing the servants with keen interest.

"Mon Dieu!" Came a voice from behind her, a middle-aged woman was eyeing her with amazement. "Lune..."

"Marcelle, nous avons trouvé un lapin perdu." (we found a lost rabbit) Endymion said eloquently. "Could you please find the lady something fresh to wear?"

"Yes, sir." the woman bowed and gave Serenity a long look.

"Sorry, Marcelle is a bit superstitious." he explained, "It's probably your coloring, it's a bit...different." Endymion eyed her hair and took a good look at her eye color.

"I don't need anything to wear, I should get home." Serenity said before she started wondering back up the drive they just trotted down.

"I'll have my men send you back to the village, first we need to know where your family is."

"I told you, I'm not from the village." Serenity said again and beginning to get annoyed.

"If you're not from the village, where are you from?!" he was started to get annoyed himself.

"Not around here." was all Serenity would let out. They stared hard at each other, both not backing down.

A foreign voice ripped them out of their contest, "Um, Sir? Kunzite called for me?"

This man was shorter than Kunzite or Endymion, just barely taller than Serenity. He was also a lot leaner and far more frail, this was the type of physique that Serenity was used to seeing in Lunarian men.

"Zoicite, we came across this Lady on the grounds. Her name is Serenity, she seems to be lost." Endymion explained, but didn't take his eyes off the silver haired girl the entire time.

The man named Zoicite looked between his master and the woman, clearly confused.

"What's your family's name?" He offered.

"C'est assez!"(That's enough!) Marcelle was back, and this time she scurried over to Serenity, took her by the elbow and with a strength Serenity was surprised the woman had, led her away from the two inquisitive men. "Wee can't ave a Lady dress't so mpropable eenfront af two meen!" Marcelle said in broken english.

"Marcelle prendra soin de toi" (Marcelle will take care of you) The woman uttered several other things in French as she took Serenity away, who was looking back at the other men with helplessness.

"Get her fed, Marcelle!" Endymion called, but the older woman just waved him off.

"That woman is a bulldozer." Zoicite said with a whistle.

"Look, just send word to the village head that a young teenage girl was found, she's not giving anything on her family. Perhaps that will alert someone." Endymion explained.

"Yes, Sir."

Endymion shook his head and continued inside the chateau.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The chambermaids of Endymion's chateau had seen their fair share of oddities, pervasive behavior, and scandalous events. Dressing the strange girl that Marcelle had metaphorically dropped onto them, would have to be its own category.

When asked to undress, the young woman did not wait for them to step out or use the privacy screen set up in the corner. She took her dress off with the frankness of a village prostitute.

Completely unabashed at her naked skin, Serenity looked oddly at them hide their blushes.

They felt the strange material of the ruined gown she had thrown aside with wonder. As they began redressing her in the typical layered skirts and corset, Serenity couldn't help but complain at how 'confining it was' or 'Why do you wear so many clothes?" But the silver girl was placated by the intricate designs that were woven in the beautiful fabric.

They did however, coo at the strange woman's hair. So silvery, silky, and... otherworldly it was. The youngest chambermaid with the most experience in fashion, swept up her silvery mane and adorned it with a maroon hair comb.

At the end of it, the girls were completely convinced that Endymion picked up an unrefined prostitute and was trying to bestow some gentlemanly sense of justice by treating her like a lady.

Marcelle returned some time later to fetch her temporary ward. The woman nodded approvingly at the new attire.

"Bien! Belle!" (Good! Beautiful!) Marcelle exclaimed. "Follow mee, iz dis way."

"Do all you women get dressed that way?" Serenity asked as she smoothed down her gown.

"I don't see how you can get anything done if it takes you half a day to change?"

Marcelle looked at the girl and genuinely laughed a hearty laugh.

"Le chemin de la lune, " (The way of the moon) Marcelle gave her a wink, "est différent?" (is different)

"Si différent" Serenity said. "On se fiche de la nudité. C'est une chose naturelle..." Serenity's eyes widened with Marcelle's at her perfect pronunciation and she clamped a delicate white hand to her mouth.

"Tu parle français?" Marcelle asked.

"Only a little." Serenity replied anxiously in standard Terra. This Terra woman seemed to understand what Serenity was thanks to her superstitions.

"Um, may I speak with Sir Endymion? I really should get home." Serenity tried to change the subject. And had to make a mental note, to try not to run into anyone who spoke a third language. Marcelle seemed content that she didn't need to speak English so much.

"Nous allons le rencontrer dans la salle à manger." (We'll meet him in the dining room)

As Serenity was escorted by Marcelle down the halls of the chateau, she couldn't help put admire the art and furniture. So ornate and full of color and life, a far cry from the minimalistic décor of her own bedroom. She would finger each wooden clavicle that Marcelle joked that it was like herding kittens to get her to one room.

The dining room was grand. It had high ceilings and walls adorned with oversized paintings. Endymion was at the head of the table, reading what looked like a book. He smiled and took in her new appearance as he stood to greet the two women.

"I hope you are feeling more refreshed. You look more like a village girl now." Endymion stated. "The dress suits you well."

Endymion pulled out a chair and offered Serenity a seat, who dutifully sat down.

"Well you've managed to rescue me, dress me, and now you're feeding me." Serenity observed. "Are those enough of your customs that I can go home after that?"

Endymion chuckled, "If you told which home to place you in, that would speed it up greatly."

"You don't need to know where I live." Serenity stated. "I just need to get back. It's already long past moonrise."

"Moonrise?" Endymion's ears perked up at the odd term. "Your family worries about moonrise?"

"It means something different to us than you." Serenity said. The weight of 'us' and 'you' were not lost on his ears.

"You speak as if you are of a different class."

"I suppose that's is somewhat accurate." Serenity chose her words carefully.

"Oh? So you believe you are of a higher station?" Endymion asked, his tone getting serious. "If that's your worry, I can dispell your misgivings..."

Endymion stopped when he spotted Marcelle giving him a warning look and a shake of the head.

Serenity laughed, not of condescension, but of merriment. "I suppose if you got the joke. Yes, I am of higher station. My home is physically higher than yours."

Endymion's seriousness melted away instantly, and he chuckled "So you live in the mountains?"

Serenity's laugh was even weightier than the last, the bell sound and the serene smile were true to her namesake. Endymion, who was a man of twenty- had seen and courted his share of beautiful women.

This was the first time in his life he felt transfixed by the act of laughing.

"I live in a place where you can see the stars a lot better than here." Serenity placated.

"Le déjeuner est servi." (Lunch is served.) Marcelle stated and gave a bow. "C'est des légumes de printemps et du vin blanc." (It's spring vegetables and white wine.)

"Ze lady doz not eet lots meat." Marcelle stated and looked at Serenity for confirmation.

Serenity nodded in appreciation. Whatever lore this woman was fed about her people, seemed to be quite accurate. Meat among her people was saved for rare feasts, for the beasts on her planet were sacred, so vegetables, fruits, and nuts were a source of their diet.

"So My lady, of the many questions you seem to be avoiding, why did I find you in glen today?" Endymion asked as he nodded to a servant that poured him wine.

"Perhaps it was fate?," She giggled, "I love the feeling of grass on my feet, wind in my hair, and the morning mist on my face." Serenity stated with a longing look as she seemed to recall the morning's events.

"I was enjoying a morning respite, my ad-…" She paused, "My governess kept me up late with etiquette tutoring that I needed a break from all the decorum nonsense."

"Still have a governess?" Endymion questioned. "Your parents must be very strict."

"My mother wishes she could do more, but she has the weight of the...well it's like she has the weight of the universe on her shoulders." she said, taking a drink of her wine. The taste was very similar to the wine of her home.

"So you scamper off and enjoy your youth." Endymion stated, "This is wise, sometimes we carry the burden of our parents too soon."

Inwardly, Serenity snorted. As much as Endymion looked to be 4 or 5 years older- she knew Terra's were mortal. Her real age would probably send this man into an apoplexy.

"How about you?" Serenity asked. "What were you doing out and about today on your own land?"

"I was looking for poachers." Endymion stated. "The villagers have noted some in the area."

"What is a poacher?" Serenity asked as she delicately ate her vegetables with the grace of a dancer.

"A poacher crosses on others land and hunts their game, or their animals and takes it for themselves, it is a grave offense." He stated.

"Why do they do this, if there are plenty of other lands they can freely hunt on?" she inquired.

"Well stocked lakes and forests are usually on private residences; public areas have been hunted out."

"Hmm, then as governing body you should come to a resolution that sustains game on public lands, if people are desperate to commit crimes to survive than more care should be taken by leaders to assure that it's lower class are taken care of." Serenity stated with practiced diplomacy, it wasn't lost on Endymion. "A village is only as strong as its weakest occupant."

"In a perfect world." was all he said, still staring at her in with a peculiar look.

Marcelle interrupted them, a bit bristled, and asked them if they'd like tea.

"Tea?" Serenity asked.

"Don't tell me you've never had tea." Endymion said with a good laugh.

"Alright then, I won't." she responded with indignation as she sipped her wine.

"If this is your summer home, where is your main house?" Serenity asked.

"You do ask a lot of questions." he responded with a whisper of a smirk. "It is a great distance from here. On the ocean."

Serenity laughed before replying. "Yes, my sisters go white as a sheet when my curiosity is piqued, my ad- my governess says that I'm worse than a kitten."

"You have sisters?" he countered, cutting into a stock of asparagus.

"As close as I'll ever have to a biological sister, they are my closest confidents and they make sure I'm taken care of."

"Ah, I can relate to you on that. I have no siblings but have four brothers that I would die by the sword for." Endymion lamented proudly.

Serenity smiled ruefully. The rest of the meal passed uneventfully. Finally, Marcelle removed their plates and offered them to move into the drawing room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Endymion had asked to step aside as the younger woman was escorted by Marcelle to his drawing room. He had just got word that Zoicite had returned from the village.

"Sir." Zoicite bowed.

"Well?" Endymion asked.

"I've looked into the matter, and we've no word of any young girls being missing. I've described her to a T, and they say they've never seen a silver haired young girl before." Zoicite recited.

"What is she hiding?" Endymion asked, mainly to himself.

"Sir, if I may?" Endymion nodded for him to continue.

"Perhaps the girl does not want to be found."

"Are you suggesting she is a runaway?" Endymion asked. "She's been saying that she wants to go home all day."

"Aye, but she's not given us her family name or where she is from." his advisor countered.

"Marcelle seems to have taken to her." Endymion said.

"What!?" Zoicite replied incredulously. "That woman doesn't like anyone."

"She seemed surprised when she saw Serenity..." Endymion started.

"That's no surprise, that woman has the exotic coloring of a peacock."

Endymion ignored him, "Marcelle said "Lune", and just at lunch Serenity was saying her people find moonrise important." Now it seemed the young man was less talking to Zoicite and more parrying off a list of peculiar events.

"Well, Marcelle comes from a long line of people who believe in Lunarians..." stated Zoicite.

"Lunarians?"

"It's a pagan belief. That there's a goddess on the moon." the other man waved the thought away. "Tempts men, brings fertility, Alchemical wedding, that nonsense."

"Alchemical wedding?" Endymion asked, it rang a familiar bell.

"A stage in the philosopher's stone, they believe the alchemical wedding was a union between otherworldly and worldly desires. The moon and the sun, my mother would tell me stories of it." Zoicite explained.

"Hmm. Well I've had a room set up to keep her here until she is can safely return where she belongs."

"If the girl wants to get away, she can easily get away. We don't have to feel too responsible for her." Zoicite said in his sagely advisor voice.

"We don't have to, but I want to."

"You never put this much effort for a woman before? I can understand...her physical appeal, but the girl is just out of childhood. Surely you can find fascination with more mature-"

"That will be all, Zoicite." the master in his voice boomed.

"Very well, good day my lord."

With that his guard was gone, but Endymion had more questions than answers that he could not ask as frankly as his new houseguest. He was no boy, he had his fair amount of dalliances with beautiful women- he knew when he felt attraction. But this... It was as if every caress, whisper, and carnal pleasure he had before were just echoes to the wonderment he felt as he beheld this ethereal woman laughing.

These things didn't happen, they just met hours ago. But perhaps it was as she said.

Perhaps it was fate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter II : The Long Way Home


	2. The Long Way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A delay in returning home causes consequences for Serenity and Endymion's guards are suspicious of the new house guest.

Chapter II – The Long Way Home 

She adored these night rails. The thin fabric allowed the night air to breeze right through her and it felt more like the gowns she wore at home. 

Home. Ah, yes. 

Serenity pushed the balcony door aside as she stepped out onto its cold Tuscan tile. Inhaling the earthy scent deeply, she wanted to savor this world’s decadent offerings. 

Above in the heavens, lay the adorning sphere of her birth. Fully rounded and shining in all its glory. The moonlight glow ebbed into her alabaster skin like a rejuvenating balm that swept away the traces of Terra and gave her strength. 

Serenity hopped onto the stone railing and just before she was about to drop down, a knock came from her chambers before her door was opened abruptly. In a flash, she swung back onto the balcony floor. 

“Yes?” She called from outside. 

A young maid holding a tray of beverage appeared with Marcelle behind her. When the pretty maid lifted her head to acknowledge her master’s guest, the tray crashed down to the floor with a loud “clang” as the silverware hit the tile. Marcelle’s eyes widened. 

“Mademoiselle! Entrez, s'il vous plait!” (Miss! Come inside, please!) she fretted. “Iz too cold!” 

Serenity tilted her head in confusion, crossing her arms around her delicate frame and walked back into the warmth of her bedchamber. The maid’s head was trained to the floor as she gathered the fallen items and placed them back on the tray as Marcelle scolded her in hushed tones. 

The girl looked back up at Serenity, her eyes wide with fear. As their eyes met, the girl shot them down again. 

Marcelle shooed the girl away as if nothing was amiss. 

“Is she so shocked to see a woman in a nightgown?” Serenity asked as Marcelle closed the door behind the maid. 

“Frighten ‘er, you did.” The older woman replied as she poured hot tea into a cup. “Soyez plus prudent.” 

“Be more careful of what?” Serenity asked, these Terrans do react to _everything._

Marcelle gestured to the balcony, “Of zat. You change in ze night ayr.” 

“Que veux-tu dire par là?” (What do you mean by that?) Serenity asked in the woman’s native tongue. 

“Tu brilles.” (You shine.) Marcelle answered, almost nonchalantly. “Elle était effrayée.”(She was scared) 

“Well, I’m leaving. So I won’t need to worry about that.” Serenity huffed. 

“Not now! Ze master-“ 

“I don’t care! I was about to sneak out and leave before you came by.” Serenity stated as she walked toward the balcony but was taken aback by the other woman grabbing her arm. 

“Not ‘ere!” Marcelle scolded. “Demain soir. Je vais t'emmener dans les bois. “ (Tomorrow night. I will take you to the woods.) 

“Why not now?” 

“Zere are too many eyez on you.” 

Serenity looked back out on her balcony and glanced around, sure enough she caught the flash of long white hair in a window adjacent. 

The older woman guided her to sit down onto a chair by the fire, patted her hand and handed her some tea. “Soyez plus prudent.”

Serenity nodded and surrendered to spending one night. 

Oh, Luna will be a fright to deal with tomorrow. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Serenity woke up the next morning as the rays of light crept onto her face, tickling her with a delicious warmth. New chambermaids greeted her as well. The maid from last night was not among the faces. Marcelle must have warned them ahead of time for these maids were far more stoic than the first set that dressed her. 

"Milord Endymion would like you to accompany him for breakfast, when you are ready." One of the maids said. She was the tallest of the girls with long chestnut hair and a very stern expression. She reminded Serenity of Jupiter and instantly was fond of her. 

"Thank you..." Serenity trailed off, in search of her name. 

"Hilde, Ma'am." 

"Thank you, Hilde, I will let you know if I'm in need of anything." Serenity stated with a smile. 

Hilde nodded, and couldn't repress the slight blush on her features as she dismissed herself and the others. 

As she walked toward the dining room a delicious aroma wafted around her that pulled her down a side corridor and a set of steps. Muffled shouts and clanging got louder as she approached open double doors. 

"I need 10 lbs of potatos and 3 dozen eggs!" 

"Brine the chicken for tomorrow's supper!" 

"You have to roll the dough!" 

Serenity peaked her head and saw men running to and fro around the large kitchen. A large burly man with a mustache and beard barked orders at the others. The delicious aroma seemed to be coming from the large oven that sat prominently in the center of the room. She slowly walked further in with her head on a swivel as the men ran around her like a rock in a stream, not even registering her presence. 

"1 serving of almonds, 1 serving of raspberries- Who is the person, do they even eat!?" 

The burly man looked up from the paper and did a double take, finally noticing the visitor. 

"What have we here?" the man boomed with a broad smile on his bearded face.   
"Seems an angel wandered into my kitchen." The others chuckled and nodded. 

Serenity looked around in confusion and the man took pity on her. 

"What can I do for you, Miss?" he asked with genuine eagerness. Serenity beamed, liking the man for his candor already. 

"I smelled a delicious aroma and had to follow it." She stated. 

"A woman after my own heart! You be smelling this morning's pastries that are about to be out of the oven." The large man hobbled over to the oven and opened the lid with a cloth to retrieve the confection. 

Serenity moved around to steer out of the way, but the man grabbed a stool and brought it toward the large counter in front of him and motioned for her to sit. 

“These be my famous Blueberry Pinwheels.” He set the tray down and waved the heat of it away with his cloth. He grabbed a clean white plate and dropped it too in front of her with gusto. The sound gave her a bit of fright, but the man still had a large smile on his face. 

He plated her the freshly baked pastry, “Try some, but be careful! It’s quite hot.” 

Serenity picked up the Pinwheel and raised it delicately to her mouth to take a hesitant bite. 

“Oh!” she gasped. “It is quite hot!” The buttery flakes burned delectably on her tongue. 

“Careful!” the man fretted. 

Serenity let the taste of the blueberries linger before swallowing. 

“But it’s absolutely delicious!” She raved after she finished her first bite. 

The man’s smile broadened with pride as he gave a single nod in affirmation. 

“Ah! If you like that, then you must try these!” He grabbed a few pastries off a cooled plate to his left and added it to hers. “Lemon scone, Cherry Handpie, and the Master’s favorite, beignets.” 

Serenity gleefully took a bite of each one and savored them all for their texture and taste, nodding in approval. 

“Do you make this every day?” She asked after finishing the scone. 

“Only when the Master is occupying the house.” He answered. 

“What do you make when he doesn’t?” 

“Oh, we shut the house down until he needs it again, I go back to the village and run a mighty fine bakery! You should visit when you’re in town next, I’m sure my business would skyrocket if I had lovely ladies such as yourself frequent it.” He winked. 

Serenity laughed at his open flirtation, causing the burly man to chuckle bashfully. The easy atmosphere didn’t last long as something seemed to catch his eye and his face fell into a startle of something just behind her. 

“Sir!” 

Serenity turned her head toward the doorway and saw the Master of the house himself, leaning against the frame with a good-natured smirk on his handsome face. 

“Bellman, you seem to have monopolized my guest.” Endymion said with chuckle. 

“Can you blame me, Sir? I don’t get to entertain many ladies as lovely as this!” Bellman bantered back. “Humor an old man!” 

“Pray do not blame this good man, these delicious novelties spirited me away.” Serenity joined in merrily as she raised up a pinwheel. 

Endymion laughed heartily before replying, “I too would like some of your famous pinwheels, perhaps I can steal the lady away with a plate?” 

Serenity nodded toward Bellman in thanks and followed Endymion out of the kitchen with a plate of pinwheels. 

“I’d never guess you’d have a sweet tooth, I thought you ran off.” said Endymion as they walked out of the kitchen. 

“It was my original intent, but the kitchen was the last obstacle I could not overcome.” Serenity joked. 

“Were your chambers adequate?” 

“Very much so, it was quite cozy. My own room is much too large…” She cut off- almost giving too much away again and perhaps offending Endymion. “I mean, it was perfect.” 

But the slip was not lost on the young man, who did her a favor by not pressing further. The suite that was prepared was one of the largest of the guest suites, even larger than the rooms of his generals. To him, if her personal chambers were much larger than it was a clue to her status. She was no village girl, uncovering a small bit of the veil of mystery. 

“I’m glad to hear it. Bellman seemed quite taken with you, not many dare to wander into his kitchen, he’s known for scaring even Kunzite.” Endymion said as he took a bite of a pinwheel. 

“Really! I can’t imagine that, he seemed positively gentle.” Serenity giggled as she imagined the surly face of Endymion’s valet showing any fear. 

“I thought perhaps I could give you a proper tour of the grounds this morning. To give you options should you decide to frequent my glens in the future.” he proposed, his eyebrows raised in a flirtatious manner. 

“Oh! Will we be riding Seneca?!” Serenity asked with excitement, so much so it made Endymion feel guilty for disappointing her. 

“No, we’ll take a carriage. It’s not proper for us to ride together like that.” He said. 

“But we rode together yesterday.” 

“That was a special case, normally it’s not done.” Awkwardness showed on his face at having to explain it and the young woman’s ignorance of it. 

“I see. Forgive me, I did not know.” She responded, deflated. 

“Nothing to apologize for.” He waved his hand. “Though I do have to ask, you have a very distinct accent. Do all of your relatives speak that way?” 

“I’m sorry, does it offend you?” 

The young man shook his head with vigor, “No! It’s very enchanting, but it makes one think that English is not your native language.” 

“I guess I’m caught!” said Serenity, “I confess Standard isn’t my first language.” 

Serenity giggled at her own private joke, Lunarian was her first. The Standard tongue, was actually her 10th language. But how could she tell this man that learning a language for her kind is as easy as snapping a finger. Omnipotence had its perks. 

“Standard?” Endymion inquired, the odd term catching him off guard. 

“Standard English!” Serenity caught herself. 

“What’s your first?” He tried to fish out. 

Damn. She couldn’t think of a realistic word that would appease him. She couldn’t say French, Marcelle’s accent was too different from her own. 

“It’s regional. I’m from far north.” She hoped the non-answer would work. “How about yourself? Are you from these lands?” Deflection. 

Endymion’s eyes cast down and he answered with a half-smiled. “I’ve spent my summers here as a boy, my family is from Elysian.” 

Endymion didn’t seem keen on answering any more as he quickly changed the subject. 

“Kunzite has prepared the carriage ahead of time, shall we go?” 

They entered the front courtyard and happened spotted two men in the morning light. 

Kunzite and Zoisite stood by a black carriage led by two horses. They seemed to be in a heated conversation before the two of them arrived. Kunzite was the first to notice them. 

“Good morning, Milady.” He nodded toward Serenity who reciprocated. “Zoisite and I were wondering if we could accompany you both on your tour.” His valet asked. 

“If you must.” Endymion said with a clipped tone before he turned to Serenity and helped her into the carriage. 

Serenity could plead ignorance on a lot of things, but from first-hand experience she could spot a forced chaperoning even when it was not stated. She often wondered for a long while if her guardians actually liked spending time with her or if it was just her mother’s way of always having a pair of eyes on her. Endymion it would seem, was no different. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen the grounds of this estate, and we can do with the fresh air.” Zoisite added following Serenity in so he could claim the seat directly across from her, Kunzite sat by her side, forcing Endymion to sit diagonally from her. 

Serenity repressed a smirk, this arrangement too, was intentional. 

Kunzite knocked on the outside of the carriage to notify the driver to go. 

The carriage lightly rocked back and forth as it made its way down the estate’s main road. None of the four occupants spoke for the first couple of miles. Serenity would have been content just enjoying the scenery, but the tension that seemed fill the small space was suffocating. 

“How large is this estate?” Serenity asked abruptly, half-curious and half needing to break the silence. 

“It’s roughly 14,000 hectares.” Endymion replied. “When the Chateau is not in use, the servants work in the town a few miles north.” 

“Are there any large towns nearby?” She asked as she stared at the passing greenery. 

“The largest is the capital, Elysian- it’s 60 miles due East on the Sea.” Kunzite responded. “It’s where the Royal family reside, you should know your country’s history.” 

Serenity turned her head toward Kunzite and picked up on the suspicion in his look. She caught Endymion giving his valet a level look. 

“I was never a good student when comes to history and politics.” She answered. 

“But you seem to be quite a natural at diplomacy, I was telling Kunzite here about your proposition on poaching. He even agreed, it was quite diplomatic.” replied Endymion. 

“That’s singular, I didn’t think women were educated on those matters.” Zoisite said. “Or I should say clearly, even cared about the running of an estate.” 

He was immediately kicked by Endymion, as a way to hush him up. 

Serenity forced a smile, “My mother is very thorough in my education.” 

"I was never keen on my forced education either.” Endymion replied, trying to ease the young woman’s discomfort. 

Serenity turned her head toward the dark-haired man and gave him an appreciative nod. 

In need to change the topics, Endymion leaned over so he could invade a bit of her space to draw her attention out her window. Serenity didn’t catch it, but Endymion drew in a deep breath - taking in the young woman’s exotic scent. 

Zoisite, who sat across from her, did not fail to notice. 

“To your left is our orchards, they have delicious apples in the fall.” Endymion pointed out her window. “We hold festivals on the grounds during the non-harvesting seasons.” 

“What kind of festivals?” She asked him eagerly. Her curiosity was piqued. 

“Mid-summer festivals are the best, in fact there is one in two weeks if you’d like to experience it. There’s food, dancing, games and novelties...” Endymion listed. 

“Games?” Serenity shifted her body toward Endymion in expectation. 

“We have horseshoe, there’s shooting games, and even exotic animals.” He continued. 

“Oh! Like the ones from yesterday?” she implored. 

“Haha, No. Even far more grand- they're beasts that are rare to these parts. Lions, tigers, and large reptiles.” He answered, catching her enthusiasm. 

“Oh, it sounds marvelous!” 

“Then it’s settled, you must go.” Endymion leaned back into his seat with a broad smile on his face, mirroring the serene beam that was plastered on Serenity’s face. 

At that statement, the smile dampened a fraction. 

“Odd that you haven’t been to one before, are you not out in society yet or are your parents very strict.” Zoisite asked, she could feel Kunzite’s ears perk up next to her. 

“You are very perceptive, sir.” Serenity stated, her bright blue eyes boring into Zoisite’s 

“My debut in “society” is actually this year, it will be held during the summer solstice.” She continued, “I’m enjoying my youth while it lasts.” 

“So that would make you, 15-16?” Kunzite implored. 

“Sir Kunzite!” Serenity mocked a gasp, “You should never ask a lady her age!” and finished with a breathy laugh. 

Endymion barely contained his laughter, even Zoisite with his untrusting disposition seemed to find the situation comical. Kunzite resembled a fish out of water with his mouth agape, taken aback that this tiny girl had made him look foolish again. 

The rest of the tour went on amiably for at least two of the occupants, the others not so. 

The two guards tried to fish out more information from the young lady regarding her family and background but hadn’t grasped anything concrete. While disembarking the carriage after arriving back at the Chateau, a steward had taken Endymion and Kunzite’s attention away from the remaining two. 

“Why don’t you rest up for a while?” implored Endymion just before he bid her leave. 

She was about to turn and walk inside when the slender man caught her arm. 

“So, you are quite the mystery lady.” Zoisite stated. “I’ve checked with the villages and the towns. Nobody seems to know who you are.” 

Serenity spun her body from the direction of the Chateau toward the man in front of her. 

The ease and grace at which she had done so and disengaged from his hands would have made Luna cry with pride. 

“Well, everyone loves a mystery.” She replied. 

“I don’t.” He immediately responded. “Has your family shunned you or perhaps you intentionally found yourself on the lands of a wealthy gentleman?” he asked with no effort to veil his distaste. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be out of your hair by tomorrow.” Serenity said, not taking Zoisite’s bait. 

“That would be best, My Lord doesn’t need a distraction like you around.” 

With that he turned toward the Chateau and stalked inside, caring not if he offended her. 

Serenity watched the man go with amusement. Honestly, the haughtiness of these terrans astounded her. She also couldn’t deny that it was refreshing to be openly disliked, a far cry from the spinelessly jealous adorations she received back home. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Serenity took supper into her room that night and waited for Marcelle to fulfill her promise and guide her out of the grounds. The older woman did don’t break her word as she arrived just past midnight, cloaked and brandishing a similar set of cloth to her. 

“Nous devons nous taire.” (We must be silent.” The woman whispered as she put a wrinkled finger to her lips. Serenity nodded as she pulled the other cloak over her gown. 

They crept down the servant’s hall - a passage hidden in the walls between the rooms. 

For an older woman, Marcelle moved as quickly and silently as a cat, impressing her young charge for the evening. 

Moving past the kitchens, Marcelle snuck a look around a corner and moved to silently push Serenity into a small dark alcove. Holding a hand over the young woman’s mouth and holding a finger to her own lips. 

Serenity’s breath hitched, as they both stood frozen as a statue. Their eyes wide as they heard footsteps approaching them. 

Kunzite stalked passed the corridor, oblivious to the eyes of two women hidden in the shadows following and waited for him to turn around a corner. 

They both let out an audible sigh as his foot falls grew fainter into the depths of the darken Chateau. 

“Par ici.” (This way.) Marcelle motioned forward. 

After a time they reached the gardens and then the edge of the tree-line on the property. 

Marcelle walked a few feet into the trees before brandishing a small lantern from her cloak and paused to give it a light. She grabbed Serenity by her wrist and led her further into the woods. 

“Marcelle, how much farther is it?” Serenity whined after a time. 

“Iz just up a’ead.” She answered. 

A small clearing appeared, an empty green patch in a sea of trees where the moon shone brightly. Serenity lifted her cloak and let the moonshine soak into her skin, bathing in it like a starved man. 

Marcelle watched in fascination and awe as the young woman’s hair and skin glowed ethereally. Her suspicions about the nature of this woman now founded, but when the moonlight intensified, and a golden crescent formed upon the Serenity’s forehead – Marcelle dropped to her knees in fear. 

“Déesse!” (Goddess!) 

Serenity was yanked from her stupor to notice Marcelle on the clearing floor. 

“Are you alright?” She asked, slightly worried. It was only a short time, but she’d become rather fond of the older woman. 

Marcelle kept bowing and seemed to be speaking in tongues, she stilled immediately when Serenity put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Marcelle?” She inquired again. 

Marcelle looked up into the eyes of the deity her grandmothers before her had worshipped, unable to articulate the vast adoration, fear, and disbelief. She was told about nymphs, sprites, dryads, or beasts- who would mischievously come down to Terra and amuse themselves. Her great grandmother spoke of an encounter with a Lunarian that took the form of a cat. A hierarchy of importance like their own mortal one... and at the very top... 

It was the crescent mark that removed all doubt. 

Serenity was confused and taken aback at her friend’s change in behavior- and chose now to say her farewell. Leaning forward she caught the old woman in an affectionate hug. 

“Thank you for everything! I will never forget you!.” Serenity swallowed tears. 

Marcelle nodded, still frozen in shock. 

Standing up and making her way toward the center of the clearing, she raised her hand up toward the pearly globe and closed her eyes putting her celestial power into her palm. 

The moon glowed ever brighter, a flash flooded the clearing and drenched it in a misty haze. 

As Serenity seemed to be concentrating harder, the bright light began become angry. 

“Ouch!” She shrieked, “What’s going on?!” 

The haze receded and the mist lifted. Serenity’s crescent mark faded along with the glow of her skin and hair. 

The light began to compact itself until it morphed into a form standing in front of Serenity. 

“I’m afraid that won’t work, my daughter.” a serene voice echoed throughout the area, it’s source seeming to come from all directions. 

A shape of a tall female appeared with her features settling in. 

Marcelle gazed at the two beings before her, both nearly identical save for height and a look of wisdom in the face of the newcomer. 

“Mother! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean-” But she was cut off by the single act of a raised palm. 

“It matters not, you are in far more danger than a simple scolding.” her mother stated. 

“Why can’t I return? My powers-” again she was cut off. 

“Are nearly gone.” said her mother. “For now.” 

Serenity looked at her mother incredulously, shaking her head in disbelief. 

“I’m sorry daughter, it is your punishment for leaving the safety the Silver Millenium.” she looked at her daughter with a duality of a parent’s sternness and remorse. “By staying one full rotation of Terra, you missed the window of the full moon.” 

“I don’t understand what you’re saying!” Serenity cried. 

“You must wait out the rest of the moon’s cycle until the moon is full again.” 

Serenity sunk to the clearing floor in shock. 

“Take care daughter, the longer your physical self is away from the moon- the more mortal you become. If it is freedom you thirst, then it is freedom you shall have.” 

Her mother walked toward Marcelle, who still had not moved from her spot. 

“Consider this a test and a lesson in appreciation for what you are.” she said, looking at Marcelle while speaking to her daughter. 

“You.” her mother commanded of Marcelle. “Shall look after my daughter.” 

Marcelle bowed and nodded with vigor. “ Oui. Avec ma vie!” (Yes. With my life!) 

The Goddess nodded once and turned back toward her progeny. 

“I do this out of love.” And with that, Serenity saw no more of her mother. 

After nearly a half-hour of silence, Serenity started to sob and fell forward to grab a fist of the green grass in each of her hands. 

“I’m stuck here?” She spat out. “For a whole moon cycle!?” 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Chapter III: Waxing Gibbous – Extended Stay 


End file.
